Two circuit boards that extend at right angles to each other, or a circuit board and component thereon, can be connected together by contacts having right angle bends. It is desirable that such right angle contacts be of simple design for lost cost manufacture and be easily connectable at each of its opposite ends, especially to avoid the need for solder connections. In many situations, one or more rows of such contacts are required, and a contact device with such multiple contacts which was of low cost would be of value.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a connector device is provided which includes a contact formed of a single piece of metal that is bent at a right angle to form elongated contact portions that extend along perpendicular axes. Each elongated contact portion forms a resiliently-compressible pin end that can be forced into a hole of a circuit board or electronic device, to remain therein by reason of the force fit. The contact has a slot at the right angle bend, with opposite ends of the slot forming push surfaces that can be pushed to install each pin end at a time into a hole.
A plurality of contacts extending along a row are fixed together by an insulator. In one connector device, one of the elongated contact portions has an encapsulated portion spaced from the slot and to which the insulator is molded. This leaves the slot open so a separate tool can be used to push against the push surfaces to install the pin ends. In another connector device, an insulator of high strength polymer is molded around the slot to directly push against the push surfaces at the ends of the slots when forces are applied to the insulator.